Sick but i'm with you
by FineShine2002
Summary: Mikan notice that natsume isn't the usual natsume mikan know and then suddenly natsume collapse on her shoulder and notice that he have a high fever, she took natsume to the infirmary room, and the docto said that mikan should take care of natsume, What will mikan do? Will love bloom between them?
1. Chapter 1: Natsume is sick

**Hello everyone i just thought of making of my fanfiction in gakuen alice, well enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_"Natsume isn't the usual natsume, he used to tease me but i think he's kinda look pale, is he sick or something?" _Mikan thought to herself.

"What?" Natsume asked coldly, "Is there something on my face?" natsume continued.

"No no it's nothing its just that-" Mikan was about to finish when natsume interrupt. "Then stop staring at me polka it's creepy," natsume said and it angered mikan.

"WHAT IS- DIDN'T I TELL YOU MY NAME IS MIKAN? PERVERT," Mikan yelled and all the attention in the class was in mikan and natsume.

"Is there something wrong mikan-chan?" Narumi sensei asked, "N-nothing" mikan said blushing in Embarrassment, "What was i saying-" narumi sensei continued the lesson.

And then suddenly mikan felt natsume's head on her shoulder, "Hey what's the-" mikan was about to finish when she felt natsume is very hot, mikan quickly stand up and said "Narumi sensei, i'm gonna take natsume to the infirmary room! He got a high fever" mikan said.

"Okay mikan-chan your excuse to class today take care of natsume" Narumi sensei said.

"Wait i never said i will-" Mikan was about to finish when permy interrupt "Sensei mikan doesn't want to then i'll -" Before permy could finish mikan yelled "I'll do it" mikan felt that natsume's sick is going to get worse when permy is the one whose gonna take care of him.

And so mikan take natsume to the infirmary room leaving the irritated permy.

"He's okay but he need some rest take care of him on his dorm, your his girlfriends right?" Doctor mika said giggling.

"Okay and sensei i'm not his girlfriend" mikan said as he take natsume to his dorm, "Well let's see about that" Doctor mika said giggling.

* * *

**At natsume's dorm *_***

"Phew there you go" Mikan said putting natsume on his bed, mikan felt natsume is sweating and wheezing, he's breathing heavily so mikan quickly took some cold water with towel, and she put it on natsume's forehead.

"Hah gotta get natsume some medicine and something to eat" Mikan was about to head on the kitchen when natsume hold mikan's arm and said "Don..t l...ea..ve me" natsume said breathing heavily.

"I-i'm just gonna get you something to eat and some medicine or you won't get better" Mikan said loosing natsume's grip from her arms.

When mikan went back with some medicine and foods natsume is there waiting for her, "Here eat some and then drink some medicine" Mikan ordered.

Natsume was just staring at the soup, "What aren't you gonna- ohh y-you want m-me to f-feed you?" mikan said nervously, and natsume nodded, mikan just sighted and feed natsume, "Why are you blushing?" "I'm not blushing!"

Mikan was surprise that natsume finished the one bowl of soup and then she handed the medicine and natsume took it, and stared at mikan,

"W-what is something wrong?" Mikan asked, "Help me drink this-" " No way y-you can drink that o-on y-your own" mikan said blushing hard.

"Huh what a perv you are" natsume said smirking "Why Y-you- " "Turn around" natsume said taking off his T-shirt, "D-don't just took off your T-shirt when someone is i-in front o-o-of you" Mikan said turning around full speed.

Natsume finished changing and ordered mikan to turn around now, "Go to sleep" Mikan ordered. "No i won't" natsume replied.

"Why not!?" Mikan asked, "Cause your gonna leave me" natsume said, mikan crossed her arms and said "A-are you a baby?" mikan asked irritated.

"Well if you think so then i'm a baby" Natsume said smirking.

"J-just go to sleep" Mikan ordered angrily, natsume lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

After a minutes.

"Yosh, your fever went down you'll be better tomorrow" Mikan said at the sleeping natsume, mikan didn't notice that she fell asleep.

At midnight.

Natsume woke up and realize that his fever is gone and he spotted mikan on his side sleeping, natsume smile and said "Thank you mikan" and he went to sleep.

The next day...

Natsume woke up and spotted mikan is already gone, he felt sad and lonely he stand up and change his clothes and went to the class.

While he was heading to the class room he heard permy talking and asking so many questions, but natsume didn't bother and when he entered the classroom he saw mikan.

"Oh your fine now right?" Mikan said, "Yeah thanks to you polka" natsume said teasing, "well your back to normal, yokata" mikan continued.

"And you know i think last night i heard you call me mikan or was i dreaming" Mikan said wondering.

Natsume froze and said "I don't know what your talking about polka" natsume tease, mikan got irritated and said "Well maybe it's a dream, and it's hard to believe you to call me my name you always call me-" "Polka" natsume finished.

And then permy interrupt and said "Do you mean that you slept with natsume-kun?" permy asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well natsume's fever will get worse if your the one whose gonna take care of him" Mikan said and then permy got irritated and chase mikan all over, until hotaru hit them both using her baka hummer.

"Aw what was that for Imai/hotaru?" Permy and mikan said in sync rubbing their head, "Well it's because both of you are idiot", Hotaru said emotionless.

_"Well at least i saw polka's kindness to me" _Natsume thought to himself.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, just kidding well i hope you liked it, please leave a Message after the beep, just kidding please leave a review.**

**Huhuhu ^^ see you all.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Natsume

**Hello everyone i decided to add another chapter in this story, well enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Natsume was walking in the classroom with his hands in his pocket, he remembered the time when Mikan take care of him when he was sick.

When he entered the classroom, he didn't saw Mikan, and even the bell rung Mikan still didn't come to school yet, he was getting worried.

Well he's not showing it to anyone thought.

After the class finished, Natsume went to Hotaru to ask where The polka dots is "Where's Polka?" Natsume asked emotionless.

"Heeeh, it's unlike you to be worried about someone" Hotaru said smirking. (Hotaru style)

"Just cut through the chase Imai!" Natsume said irritated, and Hotaru just sighted and said "She's in her room, she have a fever, it seems like she caught it from you" Hotaru said walking away.

"Hmmm" Natsume said as he walk out the room, "Natsume where are you going?" Ruka said chasing Natsume.

"To the Sakura tree to sleep" Natsume said with bored eyes.

"Oh okay, I need to help inchou, see ya" Ruka said walking back in the class room.

Natsume didn't went to the Sakura tree, he went to the Mikan Sakura's room, he knock at the door, but there was no answer.

He knock again and still no answer, so without hesitation he went in, when he entered he saw Mikan changing clothes.

"Kyaaaaa!" Mikan said throwing some pillows in Natsume, "K-knock first, BAKA!" Mikan said as she run to the bathroom.

When she finished dressing up, she went outside pure red, "W-w-why didn't you knock first pervert?" Mikan said.

"You know Polka, i knock at the door two times but your not answering" Natsume said smirking.

"A-anyway why did you came here, is class already over?" Mikan asked changing the subject.

"I heard that you had a fever polka" Natsume said.

"Can you stop calling me polka? I have my name you know" Mikan said irritated.

"Okay Strawberry" Natsume said teasing Mikan, Mikan turned Red, And said "Y-y-you saw it didn't y-y-you" Mikan said blushing.

"It's your fault for not locking your door, Strawberry" Natsume said sitting in the bed.

"Why you-" Mikan was about to knock Natsume off but She felt her body weak, and fell down luckily Natsume caught her.

"T-thanks" Mikan said standing up, But Natsume grabbed her back and causes them to both fall on the bed.

"Oi strawberry did you caught that fever to me?" Natsume said cornering Mikan.

"N-no i'm Just tired that's all" Mikan said blushing because of their position.

Natsume stand up and took some water and towel and Mikan asked confusedly "What are you doing?".

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsume said coldly. He came back holding the towel and he ordered Mikan to lay down, surprisingly Mikan did lay down.

Natsume put the towel in Mikan's forehead, "It's unusual for you to take care of someone" Mikan said giggling.

"Well i'm just doing this to pay you back" Natsume said coldly.

Suddenly Mikan's stomach growl and causes her to blush from embarrassment. Natsume sighted and went to the refrigerator.

He pick some ingredients and Mikan could smell the soup, it smells delicious.

Natsume came back holding a soup of bowl, he already know what he was going to do so he went to Mikan's side and Mikan sat up.

Natsume carefully blow the soup and feed it to Mikan (/) Mikan was blushing, and she was amaze of the soup it was delicious.

After Mikan finished the soup, she said "Heehh so your a good cooker?" "Shut up polka" Natsume said shyly well he didn't show Mikan.

"Now you need to ch-" Natsume was cut off by Mikan "I already change my clothes!" Mikan said blushing.

Natsume went to the kitchen and change the towel in Mikan's forehead, and when he went back Mikan was already sleeping peacefully.

He quietly took the towel and change it into the other towel, After that Natsume just seated on the chair and without noticing he fell asleep.

* * *

**At Midnight~~**

Mikan woke up in the Middle of the night, and she notice that her fever is gone, and something caught her eyes it was Natsume.

Mikan giggled and said "You can be Nice sometime too huh?" Mikan said putting a blanket on Natsume, and she went back to sleep.

Mikan didn't notice that Hotaru was taking a picture of them.

* * *

**Morning~~**

Mikan woke up and she notice that Natsume was gone already, so she quickly stood up and change her clothes and went to the class.

And there she saw Natsume and Hotaru fighting on something, "P-p-please stop fighting" Inchou said with sad eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Mikan asked on the president, "W-well Hotaru shot a picture of Natsume and you and Natsume want to take it from Hotaru", Inchou exclaimed.

"Heehh so hotaru- WHAT!" Mikan said loudly, and Hotaru noticed Mikan and she suddenly giggled.

Mikan was Blushing hard as a tomato.

* * *

**Well hope you all liked it, please review, i will appreciate it very much.**

**Ma ta ne.**


End file.
